Train Runner
Train Runner is a mobility challenge in Dunwall City Trials. Objective "Reach the goal as fast as possible." Beat a train to the station using a combination of Blink, sprinting and jumping/climbing. Description A variety of obstacles block the path to a nearby station, and the player must circumvent them to reach the finish line. Points are awarded for remaining health and mana, as well as finish time. The achievement Assassin Vs. Machine is awarded for completing the challenge before the train reaches the station. Guide As shown in the video, the easiest way to get three stars and the achievement is to blink onto the train, and then beat the train from there. Another way for the player to obtain the stars is to follow the standard until they reach the first Outsider room and then blink onto the pipes. Climb up, and then immediately blink onto the bridge up ahead. Following the path, blink onto the platform in front of the pipes, then onto the guard station, onto the roof above the station, and then into the finish zone. In Expert mode, the player only has enough mana to perform one Blink between recharges, and obstacles and enemies complicate the path. The most dependable way is again to catch the train, but this is more difficult due to the addition of a Wall of Light across the tracks near the station. One important detail to remember: The sword can be sheathed, allowing the player to run faster. Right-click while the weapon stowing animation plays to bring up the Blink power again. From the start of the course, jump and blink over the catwalk directly ahead, angling to the right. Sprint from there to the right side of the pillar where the first Whaler assassin is patrolling. Single jump to the lower floating platform, keeping left around the corner. Blink through the spokes of the spinning wheel as quickly as possible, and run to the left side of the next wheel, single jump through the spokes, and sprint towards the patrolling Whaler. The player should then blink by the assassin onto the stairway where they will be detected, in order to not break his line of sight, and double jump/climb onto the archway at the top of the stairs. Turn left, wait for Blink to recharge, and catch a train car as soon as possible using the power. Crouch and switch to the pistol. Look to the left of the tracks and find the whale oil receptacle. If desired, use the mask zoom to help aim, and shoot out the whale oil tank, turning off the Wall of Light ahead. Remaining crouched, use any extra time to switch back to Blink. Once the player has passed under the overhang, they should then stand and, if necessary, double jump forward as many cars as they can. As the player approaches the final overhang with two Whaler assassins, they should try to time a jump that will carry them to it without using Blink. Try to keep the Whalers from getting a good shot while sprinting to the edge, and then Blink towards the end. Keep sprinting, as Blink may not have enough distance to reach the finish. Bugs *In Expert mode, selecting the Restart Challenge option just before a mana recharge may add that recharge to the mana bar of the new attempt, giving the player enough charge for two Blinks. Walkthrough Dishonored Trials of Dunwall, Train Runner (No commentary)|Walkthrough. ru:Пробежка Category:Challenges Category:Walkthroughs